Scooby-Doo! R.P.M
Scooby-Doo! R.P.M. is a new Scooby-Doo series based on the franchise.. The series is designed similar that of Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra Doo and Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur. The theme song is What's New, Scooby-Doo! from Annarbor. Plot After the events from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Inc., Scooby and the gang are back in an all new mystery solving adventure where they're recruited to an organization called, W.Y.R.M. (World, Youths, Research for Mysteries) along with other mystery solvers each with their own animal mascot (Which are descendants of previous mystery group through history who were used by the evil entity beneath Crystal Cove) that they'll be working with on various mysteries, unmasking criminals and to get know on another. Characters Mystery Inc. *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) *Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) Mystery Gang Four mystery solving cowgirls and a Mexican Grey Wolf *Jacqueline Kennedy (Grey DeLisle) *Tallulah Black (Tara Strong): She is Velma's equal as she is smart looking *Beth Sterngood (Ariel Winter) - youngest, and the most rowdy! *Joyce Reba (Danile Juduvits) *Lupa (Jennifer Lopez): Mexican Grey Wolf who has grown quite fond of Scooby. The Society of Mystery Decendents of the Benevolant Lodge of Mystery *Nigel Burlington (Greg Ellis): Leader and the great, great grandson of Oswald P. Burlington *Madiline Lockhart (Padget Brewster): *Bridget (Ashley Johnson): . She is Velma's equivalent *William Pevensie (Eddie Deezen): He is Shaggy's equivalent *Chippy (Eric Bauza): A Chimpanzee who is similar to Simian only with a taste for tea! Alianza Mysterio Four people wearing masks in the appearance of Zorro *Alejandro Francisco (Eric Bauza): *Carmelita Lopez (Jessica DiCicco) *Teresa Suárez (Candi Milo) *Manny Ramirez (Carlos Alazraqui): He is Shaggy's equivalent who wears a sombrero *Diego (Danny Trejo): A fearless Jaguar and Manny's best friend since he was a cub. He is Alianza Mystrio's mascot. Though he is initially annoyed by Scooby and his cowardice, he eventually accepts the dog as a loyal ally and a trusted friend The Mystery Slueths A group of students from Crystal Cove who developed an interest in mystery solving after Mystery Inc. leave Crystal Cove *Brendon Gross (Josh Keaton): Leader and Brenda's new boyfriend. *Brenda (Beth Tapper) *Marcy Fleach/Hot Dog Water (Linda Cardellini): *Nelson Ryce (James Arnold Taylor): * Melbourne (Max Casella): A cocky Perentie Moniter Lizard who is Nelson's best friend. Also judging by his size, he's big as Scooby. Fossil Solves 5 A group of Mystery solving paleotologists *Ferris Blue (J.B. Blanc) - leader of the group! *Julian Bernard (Rob Paulson): Who is Shaggy's *Ginger Wing (Cree Summer) *Bianca Lewis (Kath Soucie) *Rex (Kevin Michael Richardson): A T-rex found frozen in a block of ice. In the animation, rex has three fingers The Mysterytones Crew A group of mystery solvers who develop an interest of music *Fransisco Hernandez (Nika Frost) - The leader of the group and plays the drums *Julie Jones (Lara Jill Miller) - She writes the songs and sings them *Phillip Smith (David DeLuise) - He plays the base guitar *Connor (Aidan Drummond) - He plays the trumpet *Mimi Chavez (Janice Kawaye) - She plays the tambourine *Paco (Tom Kenny) - He's a parrot who develops the same food loving like Scooby W.Y.R.M. *Julian Cress (Corey Burton): The head of W.Y.R.M., seems to like Scooby and the gang a lot *Harlan Ellison/Mr. E (Himself): Other Characters *Mayor Janet Nettles (Kate Higgins) *Sheriff Stone (Patrick Warburton) *Fred Jons Sr. (Gary Cole) *Gary *Ethan *The Hex Girls **Thorn (Jennifer Hale): **Luna (Kimberly Brooks): **Dusk *Brad Chiles *Judy Reeves *Cassidy Williams/Angel Dynamite *Ricky Owens (Lewis Black): The owner of Creationex Corp. *Professor Pericles (Udo Kier) *Kelly Smith (Julianne Buescher): A news reporter Suspects *Welcome to W.Y.R.M. **Dr. Ivan Schek (Dwight Schultz): **Duran Jones (Lindsey Schnelby) Guest Stars *Blue Falcon (David Sobolov) *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (Frank Welker) Monsters and Villains Antagonists *Dr. Jonathan Jacobo (Jeffery Combs): The main antagonist and the original Pterodactyle Ghost who was unmasked yeas ago by Mystery Inc and plans to get revenge to distract them with his associates who are secretly working for him. . He disguises him self as The Phantom (Fred Tatasciore and from'' In fear of the Phantom'')to hide his identity *James Bennett (Don Leslie) - Jacobo's assistant *Fiona Quint (Ashley Johnson) Monsters/Culprits *Muk-Man/IvanSchek (Dwight Schultz) *Red Bull/ Nina Osier (Daniele Juduvits) *Gargoyles of Notre Dame/ Ferris, Melvin, Duran and Gideon Dufranse (Jeff Bennett, Frank Welker, Mark Hamell, Robin Atkin Downes) *Golden Calf Creature/Prof. Julian Christ (Charlie Adler) *Gloomonk *Lizard-Man/ (Dee Bradley Baker) *Haunted Fountain Spectre *Black Mist (Peri Gilpin) *The Owl Man (Don Leslie) - revealed to be James Bennett! *Dark Dragon (David Sobolov) *Smothering Banshee *Congo Rilla/Angus Innes (Peter MacNicol) *Junkyard Ghoul/Chad Wesley (Steven Blum) Real Monsters Created by Dr. Jonathan Jocobo using the costumes from the museum *Pterodactyl Ghost (Dee Bradley Baker) *Man-Crab (Dee Bradley Baker) *Hebediah Grimb (Clancy Brown) *10,000 Volt Ghost (Terrence Stone) *Minor Forty-Niner (John DiMaggio) *Tar Monster (Michael Sorich) *Slime Mutant (Dee Bradley Baker) *Gator Ghoul (John DiMaggio) *The Gnome (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Captain Cutler's Ghost (William Morgan Shepard) *Space Kook (Don Brown) *Red & Green Humongounauts (Peter Lurie and Fred Tatasciore) *Phantom Shadow *The Creeper *Char Gar Gothakon (Troy Baker) *Jaguaro (Frank Welker): *Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry Technicolor Phantoms (Grey DeLisle, Ariel Winter, and Candi Milo) Episodes Season 1 #Welcom to W.Y.R.M.: After solving the mystery of the Planispheric Mystery, the Gang are recruited to an organization called, W.Y.R.M. (short for World, Youth, Research, Mysteries!) to hunt down a monster known as the Muk-Man. #Legend of the Unicorn!: Scooby and Shaggy are chased by a fiery Red Bull and Tiny is framed, can Scooby help clear Tiny's name, and in the middle part of the episode Chippy tries to solve the mystery of the Unicorn! #Revenge of the Reptile: Scooby gets in trouble by the Lizardman, and Shaggy and the gang team up with The Mystery Sleuths to help them solve the mystery! #Terror Cruise!: Fred and Daphne apologizes for the events that they been through, and are captured by Captain Cutler's Ghost, Velma and Shaggy, even Scooby are forced to find the treasure and solve the mystery! #The Kite Fright: At the annual W.Y.R.M Skylaidescope kite flying event the ghost of the Red Baron attacks the event so Shaggy, and Daphne need the help of The Mystery Sleuths while Scooby, and Daphne learn that Fred's grandfather was assisting Mr. Warner for Warner Brothers during the 1960's. #Dance of Doom: At Crystal Cove High's annual school dance Scooby and Shaggy must team up with the MysteryTones Crew to solve the mystery of a ghost of a famous DJ who terrorizing the dance. #Menacing Mutant: When a mutant sea monster terrorizes Crystal Cove's annual volleyball tournament, it's up to Scooby and Mystery Inc. to hang ten into this mystery. #Daphne and the Beast: At the annual W.Y.R.M Summer Masquerade Shaggy notices Fred growing hair out of his shirt so he tries to find out if he's a werewolf. #Settlement of the Montrous Farmer: Shaggy's old home Crystal Acres farm is being attacked by a evil ghost of a farmer so Mystery Inc has to team up with the Mystery Gang to wrangle up this mystery. #Girls & Gargoyles: At Daphne's sleepover she notices a gargoyle kidnapping every family in town so she needs to team up with Scooby, Bridget, Brenda, and Ginger to solve the mystery. #Bull and Dog: In this flashback episode Scooby and Shaggy must rely on each other to help a little girl to find her father who was attacked by a bull in Spain. #Vampire Diaries: Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne are very hooked to the movie The Vampire Diaries they really want to be in the next movie. #Geeks get the Gouls: In this dream episode Shaggy wakes up and he thinks he's a ghost and his friends don't know it. So he must rely on the Mystery Sleuths for help. #Hydra, Chimera, Cerberus all out Attack (Part 1 and Part 2): When the monsters Mystery Inc. come together and want to destroy Crystal Cove, the entire W.Y.R.M must team up together to stop them. #Robin Scoob and His Merry Mystery Solvers/ Rock On Daphne!: In this Robin Hood style adventure Robin Scoob must save Princess Daphne and stop The Prince of Nottingham from ruining the good life in Scooby a lot. During the annual Crystal Cove Saturday Concerts at the Cove event Daphne must rely with some help from the MysteryTones Crew to help her write a song and perform it. #Scooby Doo's Vacation/ Scooby Doo's Fables: Beauty and the Wackybeast: Scooby Doo promises the gang that they can get to Wallyland Theme Park for their annual vacation. During the school's annual prom Shaggy is afraid of seeing Velma for the first time at a dance, so Scooby tells Shaggy one of his fables. #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #?? Category:Scooby-Doo Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Mystery Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Cartoon Network shows